


Bis zuletzt

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Hannibal hat noch einen letzten Job zu erledigen, bevor auch er sich ausruhen kann. („Missing Scene“ - angesiedelt nach dem Ende der Episode.)





	Bis zuletzt

Titel: Bis zuletzt  
Autor: Lady Charena (Sept. 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: Countdown in Hongkong  
Charaktere: John „Hannibal“ Smith, Frankie „Dishpan“ Santana, Bosco „BA“ Baracus, Templeton „Face“ Peck, HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, General Hunt Stockwell erwähnt  
100-ff-Challenge-Thema: 068. Blitz  
Rating: gen  
Worte: 1250  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Summe: Hannibal hat noch einen letzten Job zu erledigen, bevor auch er sich ausruhen kann. („Missing Scene“ - angesiedelt nach dem Ende der Episode.)

Hintergrund: Stockwell schickt Hannibal alleine nach Hongkong, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Als das Team eintrifft, heißt es, der Job wäre schiefgegangen und der Colonel tot. Natürlich geben sich die Jungs damit nicht zufrieden und holen Hannibal zurück.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Mit dem Nachlassen des Schmerzmittels und was immer auch sonst noch alles in den Spritzen gewesen war, die ihm Stockwells Arzt verpasst hatte, schien die Müdigkeit in jede Faser seines Körpers zu kriechen. 

Aber bevor er sich hinlegen und den Rest des langen Fluges nach Hause verschlafen konnte, hatte Hannibal Smith noch etwas zu erledigen. 

Als der Privatjet in Hongkong startete, war es bereits nach Mitternacht gewesen. Stockwell hatte ihnen empfohlen, sich schlafen zu legen und war in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs verschwunden, wo sich hinter einer Abtrennung sein Büro befand. 

Das Licht im vorderen Teil der Maschine wurde gedimmt. Face trieb ein paar Decken auf und verteilte sie. Dann kehrte Ruhe ein.

Hannibal packte den Sitz und hielt sich daran fest, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte. Möglicherweise war er unsicherer auf den Beinen, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Er war nie besonders gut darin gewesen, Schwäche zu zeigen. 

Als er sicher war, den nächsten Schritt machen zu können, ohne auf die Nase zu fallen, ging Smith weiter. 

Santana lümmelte in voller Länge auf einer Sitzreihe. Hannibal wechselte ein paar Worte mit Frankie und ermahnte den jungen Mann dann, zu schlafen - was keiner besonderen Überredungskünste bedurfte, denn Frankie schlief schon halb. Er erinnerte ihn an einen kleinen Jungen, der nach einem Tag voller aufregender Abenteuer nun zufrieden ins Bett kletterte, um davon zu träumen.

BA befand sich hingegen längst im Land der Träume. Zwar hatte sich seine Phobie etwas gemildert, doch hatte er es vorgezogen, den langen Flug nicht im wachen Zustand zu verbringen. Smith grinste, als er einen Blick auf den Sergeant warf, der geräuschvoll vor sich hin schnarchte. 

Eine Reihe weiter lehnte sich Face entspannt in seinem Sitz zurück, hatte die Augen geschlossen. Doch die Kopfhörer über seinen Ohren ließen darauf schließen, dass er noch nicht eingeschlafen war. 

Als er zu ihm trat, öffneten sich seine Lider und ein fragender Blick traf ihn aus hellblauen, wachen Augen. 

Face schob die Kopfhörer nach hinten und leise Klaviermusik durchdrang die Stille. „Alles okay, Colonel?“, fragte der jüngere Mann und deutete einladend auf den Sitz neben sich. 

Doch Smith schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er sich jetzt hinsetzte, stand er nicht mehr auf, bevor das Flugzeug zur Landung ansetzte. Lächelnd beugte er sich vor, griff in die Brusttasche der Jacke seines Lieutenants und zog eine Zigarre hervor. Er verstaute sie sorgfältig in seiner eigenen. 

Face grinste und der Schatten der Besorgnis verschwand fast vollständig aus den Zügen des jüngeren Mannes. 

Hannibal bestätigte trocken, dass er noch am Leben war, ermahnte ihn dann, nicht mehr zu lange Musik zu hören, sondern ebenfalls eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu nehmen. Sie alle hatten alle eine anstrengende Zeit hinter sich. Und kam sich dabei wie der Vater eines Teenagers vor. 

Face musste den gleichen Eindruck haben, denn er grinste und versprach spöttisch, brav zu sein. Dann setzte er die Kopfhörer wieder auf, schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Seitenwand, gegen das geschlossene Rollo vor dem kleinen Fenster.

Smith ging beruhigt weiter. Ein letztes Gespräch, bevor er schlafen konnte. 

Und er hatte sich Murdock ganz bewusst bis zum Ende aufgehoben – und das nicht nur, weil er am weitesten von den anderen entfernt Platz genommen hatte. Der Pilot war auf dem Weg zum Flughafen sehr still geworden. Kein Klagen mehr über seinen vermeintlichen Haarausfall oder sonstige, eingebildete Symptome der Strahlenkrankheit, von der sie glücklicherweise alle nicht betroffen waren. Auch kein Besuch im Cockpit, um mit dem Piloten fach zu simplen oder sogar für eine Weile die Kontrollen selbst zu übernehmen. Die Möglichkeit, so einen Jet zu fliegen, bot sich ja nicht jeden Tag. Ganz zu schweigen von der Chance, den sonst unerschütterlichen Stockwell damit so nervös zu machen, bis der Muskel an seinem Kinn zu zucken begann… 

Murdock hatte eine ähnliche Haltung wie Face eingenommen, den Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt. Das Rollo war hier allerdings offen. Draußen war Dunkelheit zu erkennen, und in der Ferne Blitze, irgendwo tobte ein Unwetter über den Himmel. 

Der Pilot schlief nicht, er starrte nach draußen, die Mütze auf seinem Kopf tief in die Stirn gezogen, so dass sie sein Gesicht beschattete. Sie war rot, mit weißen Schriftzeichen und einem knallbunten Fantasietier geschmückt. Bobby hatte sie ihm zum Abschied geschenkt, nachdem Murdocks alte, blaue Mütze zusammen mit den anderen Klamotten sicherheitshalber verbrannt worden war. 

Obwohl Stockwell ihnen vor der Abreise wieder normale, westliche Kleidung besorgt hatte, trug der Pilot weiter das chinesische Hemd, das einen seltsamen Kontrast zu seiner Lederjacke bildete, die sich in seiner Reisetasche befunden hatte und so vor dem Verbrennen verschont worden war. 

Er wusste, dass der Pilot sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst war. Die Müdigkeit ignorierend, lehnte er sich gegen die Sitzreihe und musterte Murdock. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie oft er schon so dagestanden und den jüngeren Mann mehr oder weniger offen beobachtet hatte. „Wie ist es, zur Abwechslung einmal nur Passagier zu sein, Captain?“, fragte er. 

Murdock sah nicht auf. „Ich versuche die Blitze zu zählen.“ Er hob die Hand und rieb sich über die Schläfe, schob dabei die Mütze weiter zurück. „Kindisch, nicht?“

Hannibal setzte sich neben den Piloten und konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als sich seine Verletzungen bemerkbar machten. 

Runde, braune Kinderaugen richteten sich sofort besorgt auf ihn. „Soll ich...“, begann Murdock, doch er winkte ab. 

„Alles in Ordnung.“ Er wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fenster. „Was ist mit den Blitzen? Denkst du, wir geraten in ein Unwetter?“, fragte er, um Murdock abzulenken. 

Er war teilweise erfolgreich. Der Blick des Piloten ging automatisch zurück zum Fenster. „Nein, unser Kurs führt weit davon entfernt vorbei.“

„Das ist gut“, entgegnete er trocken. „Ich würde BA ungerne erklären müssen, warum wir abgestürzt sind, obwohl du uns nicht fliegst.“

Ein halbherziges Lächeln erschien auf Murdocks Gesicht. „Das würde ich dem Großen doch nie antun.“ Er wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab. „Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du tot bist, Hannibal“, sagte er. „Egal was Stockwell behauptet hat. Keiner von uns hat ihm geglaubt. Wir hätten auf jeden Fall weiter nach dir gesucht.“

Er streckte die Hand aus, legte sie auf den Arm des Piloten und drückte ihn kurz. „Das weiß ich“, entgegnete Hannibal. „Und ich habe nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass ihr mich finden werdet.“ Er stand auf, obwohl jeder Muskel in seinem Körper dagegen protestierte. „Versuch zu schlafen, Murdock. Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Unsere Art von Ordnung, Colonel.“ Der Pilot wandte den Blick ab, wieder aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht zählte er die Blitze wie andere Menschen Schäfchen. Murdock zog die Mütze wieder in die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Erst jetzt konnte Hannibal selbst beruhigt schlafen gehen.

Ende


End file.
